Talk:Yuu (disambiguation)
This page I don't know what to do here. We already have one of Yuu's dubbed as Yu, which explicitly means we have to use Hepburn for him, however we usually wāpuro redirects for characters with macrons in their names, like "Shin'ichirou Jousaki" redirects to "Shin'ichirou Jōsaki", but "Yuu" is not used by any official source, rendering this page useless or pointless with this name. So I've thought of two options: #Changing our policy to Hepburn rōmaji. #Using the same romanization for characters with same name. The first option would be "harder to check" according to KrytenKoro, but I don't see how, as we have Weblio with their list of romanizations, which I don't know if will have much use, because every word with "ou" that I tried gave me "ō", which makes me question how does this "case by case" work or how many cases are there. I only know about the cases where the "u" is not the same kanji as the "o". Plus, it's not like wāpuro was ever intended for romanization. :The second option, however, would work even if we keep wāpuro, because, the characters have the same name, thus they would obviously be romanized the same. I mean, it's not like the franchise is full " s", so we won't have to worry about untraditional romanizations. The only problem would be for situations such as the difference between "Alice" and "Arisu", which are different names but are pronounced the same in Japanese, but as long as they don't use "アリス" for a half-Japanese, half-Western-country-that-uses-Alice-as-a-name, we'll probably not have any problem with that. :Also, about the wāpuro redirects, should we change them for the unmacroned forms, like, using "Josaki" instead of "Jousaki" in them? I mean, the existence of the extra "u" is not obvious for those who don't know Japanese. 19:19, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't like moving from wapuro. ::I don't see what the problem is with this page. Yuu is still a valid romanization of ユウ, so having a disambiguation isn't exactly a hardship or incorrect. Lanate (talk) 19:33, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :::The problem is that Yū Inui's dub name, Yu, explicitly puts his name in Hepburn, so the extra u is not obvious for casual readers with no knowledge of Japanese, so using "Yuu" for him would puzzle most people. That's the hardship I'm referring to. 19:41, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::A few things: * . *It's harder to check in that weblio doesn't list every word, and it's still an additional step above just typing it out. Still, it's doable. *ユウ to "Yu" is actually not normal Hepburn either; it's an Anglicized, informal form of Hepburn, as with "Tokyo" instead of "Tookyoo" or "Tohkyoh" or even "Toukyou". This method is basically impossible to check online, since it's completely based on tradition and cultural interplay, not dictionaries. * . *The whole point of disambiguations and redirects is to help readers searching for one term to clarify their results. We can't expect the readers to be familiar with an exact romanization revealed in episode 76-ish on a statue...a good portion of them will just type in the wapuro, or even whatever other people spell the name as on the internet. If it's not a ridiculous potential search term (something like "Jerkeru" for T.K.), then it's totally acceptable and in fact effective to have diambigs for multiple romanization methods. *As for character names and page titles, my personal preference is to use wapuro unless otherwise specified (like Kouji to Koji, etc.). 23:56, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Well... :*No one mentioned the n' thing. :*Is there any dictionary with all words? :*I didn't to move "Yuu" to "Yu", but to "Yū". 乾　ユウ has been dubbed Yu, which explicitly means his name is romanized in Hepburn as "Yū", however, we still "Yuu" for 天野ユウ even though he has the same name. It feels non-kosher and imbecile to say they have the same name but different romanizations when there's no kanji reading issue involved. Do you see now what I mean here? :*All these "O + U" cases fall in the same impression I said I get: "When in separate kanjis it's 'ou', but when in the same kanji it's 'ō'". I still don't see the case-by-case thing you said, all I see is whether it's just an "o" that happens to be followed by an "u". Your link was not helpful to me. :*Okay, but I think that if a Japanese name is romanized in Hepburn, then any other character with the same name should, obviously, be romanized the same way. 20:05, November 2, 2012 (UTC)—Last revision at 20:08, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :Volcdoramon, DORUguremon, Saberdramon, Phoenixmon. This series is rife with romanizing the same name in a different manner for different characters, or even in a wildly different manner for the same character. Don't stress about standardizing what Bandai and Toei already made a mess of, just focus on accurately representing what's been published. :You asked for examples of when "ou" isn't "oo", so that's what I provided. Having to keep track of those rules, especially when you have to deal with "ou" in hiragana or katakana names which might or might not be based off of a certain kanji, is exactly why I suggest wapuro. 21:17, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::"Saberdramon" comes from "saber" and "Birdramon" from "bird", it makes sense for them to be different. "Volcdoramon" is obviously a mistake, and DORUguremon doesn't use the complete katakana for "Grey", for all we know it could have a different origins, I don't know what you mean by Hououmon though. The only valid example I can think of is ボムモン, and don't mention the tons of cards with different romanizations because they are obviously mistakes. ::I asked for same kanji examples. The thing you said in my talk page about "it's case-by-case in Hepburn" seems to me that you're talking about same kanji "ou", and it's exactly what I was talking about in the start of this talk page. 21:51, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Again: We are not Bandai's copyeditors. We merely report what is published, there's no point in freaking out because Bandai is inconsistent. "Volcdoramon is obviously a mistake" doesn't change the fact that, right there, we have an example of an official name that romanizes the exact same kana in two different ways. 07:25, November 3, 2012 (UTC)